The Master Pet
by Vixen doll
Summary: in a world where humans rule over half-breeds, and half-breeds live in seritue, why would one half-breed choose this life? And is he really even a half-breed or something else all together? i don't own Kindom hearts or any characters!
1. Chapter 1

THE MASTER PET

KINGDOM HEARTS

Chapter one

Sora unlike his brothers' Leon and Roxas didn't have a half-breed servant. He never really even thought about it that much till his kingdom held a ball announcing Roxas' engagement to Axel. Everyone he passed or said hello to had a servant or two hanging around behind them. Though the person who finely pointed it out was princess Kairi. She had been standing there with her girl friend Namine at her side, when she saw him going past to sneak out of the ball.

"Sora. Hey Sora, over here." Called Kairi waving him over to them.

"Yes Kairi?" Asked Sora as he hugged her and Namine.

"Where are you going? We want to come; it's getting stuffy in here." Said Kairi.

"Well then come on before someone notices that we're planning something."Said Sora moving towards the door with Kairi, Namine, and their servants Olette and Pence following after the girls.

"Sora isn't your servant coming with us?" Asked Namine innocently, while she blinked in confusion.

"My what?" Asked Sora, as he checked for guards.

"Sora what do you mean you're what? You came of age at the same time Roxas did. You were supposed to get a servant." Said Kairi.

"Opps? Was I? Well things have been really hectic here with the engagement. Hey and Roxas only got one because Axel's grandmother gave it to him as a gift." Said Sora as they walked past an alley.

"Meow, meow." They heard from behind them at the edge of the alleyway they'd just past. The meowing was weak and full of pain, and made them look back. When then did the two servants gasped and ran over to the little sliver haired, marine eyed kitten.

The kitten was small, able to be held in Olette's palms. He was scratched up and bleeding everywhere, but still very much awake, awake and crying in pain.

"Meow, meow."

"Oh, who would do such a thing? It's just a baby." Said Namine making Pence smile at her before looking back at Olette knowingly.

"Oh Olette can't you help him?" Asked Kairi as her, Namine, and Sora kneeled down beside Olette and pence.

"Yes mistress." said Olette bowing her head down before healing the kitten.

"meow." He started again, making Olette put him down. Then a few seconds later they had a naked cat-boy in front of them.

"meow." He started again shivering as he curled up into Sora's lap like an over grown kitten.

"Meow."

"Riku." Said Namine holding the crown shaped pendant that was around, the cat-boy, Riku's neck.

"Meow?" said Riku tilting his head towards her.

"Pence give him your jacket, and Sora your top shirt put it on him." Said Namine petting Riku's long locks of silky, soft, silver hair.

"Purr…" came from Riku making him go limp in Sora's arms as he relaxed into Namine's pets, snuggling into his warm spot on Sora. Before he even realized a shirt was thrown over his head leaving him to meow in protest. Then he began pawing at the clothing as his arms were shoved through the sleeves of pence's jacket.

"Meow?" Riku questioned before taking a few minutes to realize he was warmer and just curled back up in Sora's lap.

"It's strange that he seems to understand we're trying to help him but he has yet to talk to us." Said Kairi.

"Not really mistress. He is talking to us you just don't understand him." Said Olette lifting Riku's head up by his chin. "Riku this is Sora. Sor-a." said Olette even sounding the name out for him.

"sorda." Said Riku before meowing again.

"No sora." said Pence.

"Sor-a, Sor-a, Sor-a." said Riku over and over again happily.

"Yes and this is Kairi. Kai-ri" Said Olette pointing at Kairi.

"Kai, Sora, sora, kai." Said Riku Clapping Happily.

"No Kai-ri." Said Olette.

"kai, Kai,Kai." Said Riku over and over not bothering to try to fix it like he had with Sora's.

"No…"

"Hey its fine I think it's cute." Said Kairi cutting pence off.

"And that's Namine. Nam-i-ne." said Olette.

"Nami, Kai, Sora, Sora."Said Riku purring, happily licking Olette's cheek.

"Yes, Yes and Pen-ce. Pen-ce." Said Olette.

"Pence… Pence, pence, Nami, Kai, Sora, Sora." Repeated Riku with a yawn.

"Meow."

"Okay, Okay just one more name Riku, Okay? I'm Olette. O-lette." Said Olette.

"Lette, Pence, Nami, kai, Sorda, Sora, Sora, sor." Said Riku while his eyes drifted shut." Sor, meow, Sor. Meow 'lette, pence, Nami, Kai." Said Riku falling asleep. Leaving himself loosely wrapped around Sora, arms around his neck, legs around his waist and both his tails wrapped around one of Sora's legs.

"We have to bring him back with us." Kairi while Namine pet Riku's head.

"Alright lets go." Said Sora standing up with the lithe, smaller boy in his arms.

"He needs a bath too." Said Namine."And some clothes. I don't think there's any his size at the castle. Well at least that's not girls clothing always."

"I'll make them for him." Said Olette running off inside the castle and not coming back for a few hours. Though when she did she had a whole new wardrobe of clothes in her arms and two other girls carrying the same amount in their arms.

"Olette don't you think you went over board? People are going to wonder why he's so will dressed." Said Pence.

"Course not he's Sora's servant." Said Olette. This making Sora, Kairi, and Namine look at her.

"What did you just say Olette?" asked Kairi.

"He's Sora's servant mistress. He chose Sora as his master back in the alley way. That's how his people are. They're quite, innocent and playful, but they learn really fast and normally surpass their teachers within a few months."Said Olette.

"Well it seems you get to surprise some people tomorrow Sora." Said Namine with a giggle before her and Kairi called it a night and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning Riku sat on his makeshift bed for a few seconds before crawling up onto the bed with Sora. Getting up there he crawled under the covers and snuggling up to Sora searching for body heat.

**************** Hours later******************************

"Sora! Get up, you lazy butt!" yelled Roxas jumping on the bed.

"Meow. Sora. Meow" Said Riku happily from his spot on the pillows as he watched Roxas bounce on his twin.

"What the hell?" yelled Roxas, scaring Riku making him hide behind the now awake Sora. "Who the hell is that?" Yelled Roxas as his servant Demy walked in.

"Um... your brother and his servant my Lord." Said Demyx looking at Roxas confused.

"Man Roxas I hate you. He just wet himself, thanks to you." Sora Growned throwing the blankets off his bed and grabbing Riku up before running to set him in the tub. "Riku stay here and get undressed." Sora Said before going back out into his room.

"He really pissed himself?" Roxas Asked not believing the possibility of it.

"Yeah Lookie here's your proof." Demyx Said holding the spoiled bed sheets up.

"Damn he really did." Roxas Said, as he was turning to Demyx. "Demyx go clean those." Roxas said shooing him away.

"Do you know how hard it was getting him clean last night from all the blood and grim? Now I'm three people short and he's more awake then me." Sora whined glaring at Roxas. "Stupid jerk, why'd you have to yell around him?"

"Because he was in your bed." Roxas Said.

"Probably trying to wake me up, the same as you were." Said Sora as he and Roxas walked into the bathroom where Riku sat starring around in confusion.

"Sora? Meow?" Riku said as Sora sighed, walking over to him and petting his hair. This caused Riku to purr and rub his body into Sora's.

"Arms up Riku." Sora Said struggling to keep Riku still as he stripped him. "Roxas you can leave you know?" Sora growled when Roxas wouldn't stop laughing.

"No way am I missing out on this Sor." Roxas said going into a new string of laughter.

"What is it that you think is so freaking funny?" Sora Growled making Riku whimper looking between the two brothers nervously.

"The fact that you're doing the maid's job and you're a prince." Roxas said before laughing again.

"Oh shut up Roxas, before I make you help." Sora threatened.

"Meow? Nami?" Riku whined pawing at Sora looking in the doorway at Namine.

"Hey Riku, are you getting another bath? Want some pretty bubbles?" Namine asked coming into the room shoving passed Roxas.

"Bubbles, please?" Riku asked looking pleadingly back at her.

"So he can talk? What the hell is up with the meowing then?" Roxas asked glaring at Namine.

"He can't talk Roxas we're working on it but all he picks up on is names and the word bubbles, please, and thanks." Sora said, "He likes the word bubbles more than any of the other words though." Sora said as an afterthought.

"Play?" Riku asked after his bubble bath.

"Oh no you don't Riku; you sit down so we can get you dressed." Namine said pulling out a deep marine tunic and tight, silver, silver pants.

"Sor… play please?" Riku mumbled after Namine had him dressed, looking at Sora pleadingly.

"We can't right now Riku we have to go to breakfast and eat." Sora said regretting having to tell him no as soon as he seen Riku's hurt look. "After we eat we'll play I promise okay we'll all play outside." Sora said only to be pounced on and licked happily.

"Meow?"

"Not that again." Roxas huffed, shaking his head.

"I think it's cute." Kairi Said as she walked in the room.

"Alright let's just go before we're late."Sora said once he got Riku off him so he could stand back up.

"Well I see Riku let you back up again." Namine giggled before she kissed Kairi on the cheek.

Blinking Riku looked up at Namine mouthing a word quietly before turning to Sora with his arms raised slightly. "Up… up Sor please?"

"Now that is cute. Pick him up Sora he wants you to hold him." Kairi Said glaring at Roxas before he could say anything mean.

"Well how can I argue with all three of you?" Sora sighed be bending down to pick Riku up who purred and hugged on to him happily, tails swaying back and forth.

**Short chapter I know and this one really has no point to it besides Roxas and Demyx being introduced. Lol, the next Chapter Riku learns the word NO, won't that be funny. Lol. **


End file.
